Crescent Moon
by Shinzawall
Summary: Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango y Miroku, ¿Cuántas locuras pueden salir de todos ellos? Mucho más cuando solo son ideas al azar y locas de esta autora. ¡Conjunto de situaciones donde podrás divertirte con locuras de los personajes! /Fanfic integrado con muchas locuras en un momento 'Madness' de algún tiempo, ¡disfrute!/
1. Chapter 1

Bien, ¡Hola!

Yo ya sé que esto es un poco raro, considerando lo demás, pero no podía evitarlo!. ¿Les ha sucedido eso de que quieren practicar un poco y escriben algo corto o lo dejan incompleto? Bien, he sufrido como muchos los bloqueos de autor._., con algunas ideas que no sé como concretar, entonces salen estos. One-shot, drabbles y eso. Historias cortas que no tienen mucho sentido, por qué fueron una practica. Aun así, considere que alguna cosa rápida también podía gustarles, así que, he aquí un par de estas que son mías. Perdón si no tienen nada de coherencia.

**Título; **"Crescent Moon" (También traducido como "Media Luna" o "Luna Creciente"), el título se debe a la media Luna de Sesshomaru en su frente;3

**Género; **Romance, humor, drama.

**Pareja General; **Bien aquí hay de todo, más que nada Sessh/Kag, así que si no te gusta, es solo por si acaso.

**Advertencias; **Yo hem, tengo que decirles, como ya antes, que muchos de estos podrían haber surgido en algún momento in-concreto que ninguna idea clara. Así que si sale bizarro, poco coherente, con faltas ortográficas o todo eso, perdón, pero así fue:(, son las advertencias, si no, yo espero que estas locuras te gusten mucho;3!

* * *

**Título del Capítulo; **¡En el Sengoku, en el Sengoku!

**Resumen del Capítulo; **Kagome dice que Shippo es el número uno, y pidió a Koga que la llevará cuando ambos hermanos se podían a gruñir. ¿Qué piensa su novio, Sesshomaru, de todo esto?

**Clasificación del Capítulo; ****K+ **(Alguna pequeña insinuación de algún tema más con Sessh y Kag.)

* * *

**¡En el Sengoku, en el Sengoku!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En algún lugar remoto del Sengoku.

Un grupo especial, conformado por dos medio-hermanos que se pelean por todo, una sacerdotisa revivida, una sacerdotisa, un monje pervertido, una exterminadora, una pequeña niña y el que hace de su niñera; un sapo verde. ¿Se había visto algo más extraño? Contando que los 'medio-hermanos' son demonios Inu. (O demonios perros.)

Por alguna razón, que se desconoce, ambos hermanos llevaban gruñéndose lo que yacía el rato de más de dos horas desde que comenzaron a andar.

Hasta la pobre Kagome y la fría de Kikyo se habían hartado de la situación y decidido ignorarlos.

Para mala suerte, o buena, para cada quién. Un tornado apareció a lo lejos y con él; un tercer problema, Koga.

— ¡Oh, mi adorada y dulce Kagome!—Koga se colocó frente a ella, tomándole las manos— ¿Cómo te encuentras con estas bestias?

La pregunta hizo temblar a los demás, especialmente por que Sesshomaru no es el que se deje insultar. Aun así, Kagome sonrió vagamente, y extendió su mano a Koga.

—Bien,—sonrió de medio lado la azabache—Me me tienen harta, Koga—La respuesta pareció congelar a los hermanos, quiénes solo la miraron.

— ¿Es así?—Koga alzó la ceja, con una sonrisa.

— Si.—ella volvió a afirmar.

Shippo saltó al hombre de la que ahora se hacía su Madre, y por primera vez, consideró que el lobo sería su salvación.

— Es que esos dos de allá—Shippo comenzó. Indirecta a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha—Están de hace ya bastante discutiendo.

Koga sonrió casi con alegría.

— Es decisión de mi dulce Kagome entonces. ¿Con quién te quedarás? ¿Conmigo, con el perro de Inuyasha, o con su hermano?

Aunque para todos la respuesta de Kagome parecía estar clara al declarar 'Sesshomaru' ella espetó una mueca de desagrado hacía los hermanos.

— Mi hermoso lobo Koga...—sonrió forzada— ¿Me sacarías de aquí?

Tan pronto como lo dijo, hubieron desaparecido a la lejanía. Tanto el lobo como la sacerdotisa, dejando una estela de polvo. Inuyasha gruñó audible y Sesshomaru desvió los ojos.

¿Quién se creía esa humana?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Una semana más tarde, Kagome hubo declarado que entre Koga, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, ella prefería a Shippo.

Koga se llevó una buena de parte de los hermanos, y Kagome hubo pagado su castigo a su actual novio, Sesshomaru, teniendo que cumplir un par de caprichos muy al gusto suyo.

No quieren ni imaginarlo, créanme, Sesshomaru es todo un pervertido cuando lo desea, y un celoso cuando él no es el número uno.

Kagome cambió su 'Shippo' al sentir los labios de Sesshomaru sobre si, y se dejó besar tranquilamente, mientras extendió una sonrisa al demonio, en medio de todos los rostros pacíficos y dormidos.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Sesshomaru!—Kagome le sonrió— ¿De verdad te lo has creído? Ni Inuyasha, ni Koga, Shippo es como mi hijo... ¿Cómo puedes tú, siquiera pensar que no eres el número uno? No seas tan celoso, tontito.

Seguidamente de un frenético beso de posesión por parte del demonio.

Al siguiente día, la pregunta fue... ¿Por qué, si Sesshomaru y Kagome se durmieron a los dos extremos distintos de los límites donde acampaban, ahora yacían acostados juntos?, Kagome abrigada por el demonio, con las ligeras, pero notorias marcas en su cuello de las probables mordidas de Sesshomaru y la ropa ligeramente desarreglada.

¿No que Kagome prefirió a Shippo?

Bueno, el Kitsune lo sabía.

Sesshomau era él que, irremediablemente, tenía el corazón de Kagome a su disposición. Solo que no se lo contaría a Inuyasha. Al menos no por ahora.

Y mientras todos caían en la duda y celos de parte de algunos, Shippo solo rió sabiendo todo.

Lo más extraño fue; que Sesshomaru sonrió a medio sueño y acomodó el cuerpo de Kagome más hacía él. Con ligeras palabras;

"Te amo".

**(.-Fin-.)**

* * *

¡Vamos, muy loco! Ya lo sé;(. Yo solo espero que si estas cosas te gustan, hayas pasado un buen rato leyendo!

Nos veremos la siguiente ¡Gracias!

_- Shinza._


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

¡Aquí un corto! Otro de estos drabbles hechos por mi .-. SesshxKag. ¡Espero disfruten! Ustedes saben, para su placentera lectura de algo corto;)

* * *

**Advertencias del Capítulo;** Posibles errores ortográficos si, y trama poco explicada -en el sentido de que es corta, por favor, usted lee y ve que opina;), bueno lo común. Si no os gusta el Sesshomaru x Kagome, vea bien si quiere seguir adelante._., después de todo eso... Disfrute su lectura!)

**Resumen del Capítulo; **Todos tenemos un ángel que nos cuida y a venido con su misión. De cierta forma, todos lo somos, pero Kagome hizo una tarea más. Abrir el corazón de Sesshomaru.

**Clasificación K.**

* * *

**Ángeles, ángeles, ángeles.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos, a nuestro modo, somos unos ángeles que han venido para hacer algo por aquí. Sin embargo, están los que vienen para cambiar completamente el corazón de las personas, revivirlas, y curar aquellas heridas del pasado que uno cree; que jamás podrá olvidar.

Bien, este es el caso de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru era frío y desconsiderado, por razones desconocidas, ni su hermano conocía su historia y parecía no interesarle, a la mayoría de personas, Sesshomaru pasaba como el despiadado del que había que cuidarse. Con sinceridad, a él no le importaba, siempre y cuando nadie intentará acercarse a él para lastimarlo.

Endureció su corazón para no vivir las experiencias que un humano común vive; la decepción, la tristeza, la traición, la desconfianza, y todos los sentimientos por lo que un alma sufre.

Bueno, lo que único que no pudo cambiar, fue confiar ciegamente en quién ya lo ayudó. No lo demostraría, ni declararía en voz alta jamás, pero aquellos quiénes aun con la máscara que él creo; lograban acercarse, ayudarlo y sin temer a él, la marca le quedaba grabada, y no ser que les devolviese el favor, siempre estaría en deuda con ellos. Ese fue el caso de Rin.

Y ahora era el caso de Kagome, la mujer de su hermano. Bueno, la ex-mujer, desde que su medio-hermano decidió quedarse con la revivida de Kikyo y vivir con ella hasta que una vez más, la muerte los separará.

Odiaba verse en situaciones penosas, pero ahí él; incapaz de levantarse, con una herida que atravesaba los extremos de su torso, sangrando hasta por la boca, y la mayoría de su ropaje teñido de rojo. Había sido un orgulloso y perdió, por que al fin y al cabo, fueron cinco contra uno. Ahora intentaba ponerse de pie para ir a su palacio, curarse, pero con la vista nublada y un sueño inevitable cayó, rápidamente perdiendo la conciencia, escuchando a lo lejos pares de pasos acercarse hacía él.

**Me mataran, son ellos.** Pensó y su lógica dio al blanco, ellos venían, y con la intención de matarlo. El sonrió irónicamente, pensando en que hubiese sido mejor si el no fuese así de frío.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Alguien lo llamaba.

No sabía a quién pertenecía la voz, pero le llamaba con insistencia, casi con desesperación.

¿Estaba muerto, quizá?

No lo sabía. Lo último que vio, fue a ellos acercarse.

Bueno, lo más lógico de la conclusión sería decir que había muerto, pero... ¿Por que ardía su cuerpo?

Bien.

No sabía que pasaba.

Era la enésima vez que escuchaba su nombre, y esta vez, la voz parecía llorar.

¿Rin? No. La voz era más madura.

El dolor ardió más, y su ojos se dieron por abrirse lentamente.

— ¿Quién?—su voz murmuró, y hasta el propio Sesshomaru escuchó su voz extraña.

La muchacha levantó los ojos hacía él, y con desesperación apretó sus puños, derramando finas lágrimas.

Era Kagome. La humana que formaba parte del grupo de su medio-hermano. La observó bien; tenía manchas y sangre seca por todo el cuerpo. Los ojos ojerosos, la piel pálida, en verdad, se veía mal, para estaba terriblemente preocupada.

— ¡Maldito idiota!—exclamó la sacerdotisa—¿Cómo pudiste preocuparme así?

Bien, no sabía por que estaba tan molesta. Él siempre pensó que ella estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, pero ahora no parecía así.

— ¿Q-qué?—murmuró suavemente.

— Me preocupaste, Sesshomaru.—declaró ella, y lo abrazó.

Inuyasha apareció en el borde de la puerta y cuando llamó a Kagome, ella estaba desmayada.

— ¿Qué le sucede a esta sacerdotisa?—cuestionó inquisitivo, Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha rascó su cabeza, como dudando si hablarle o no.

— Solo agradécele, torpe. Te salvó la vida y te trajo aquí. No se como lo hizo, pero lo hizo, duermes desde ayer y ella no ha dormido, sin contar que parece haber peleado incansablemente ayer.

Así era, y si ella se ponía en memoria; era simplemente que había salido a buscar plantas y vio a lo lejos a Sesshomaru herido, inconsciente, mientras cinco se acercaban a atacarlo. Su corazón dio un salto del susto, temiendo perderle, y corrió a su ayuda. Tuvo que desenvainar a Bakusaiga de Sesshomaru para protegerlo, y algo que la espada le concedió, fue su poder, con él cual pudo mantener al demonio a salvo. Sin embargo, ella no tenía la energía de un InuYokai como Sesshomaru y perdió más de la mitad de su energía vital. Aun así, rompió las mangas de su blusa e hizo un vendaje improvisado. Arrastró a Sesshomaru hasta la aldea y se hizo de la tarea de curarlo correctamente, aun cuando ella sangraba y estaba medio inconsciente. Lo recostó en su cama y desde ahí no pegaba el ojo hasta que él despertó.

¡Había estado preocupada!

Y cayó desmayada, ya sin energía en sus brazos.

Sesshomaru volvió a mirar a la muchacha azabache, y haciéndose aun lado, la recostó con él. Necesita mantenerse cálida y tener algo de energía, lo cual su cuerpo necesitaba en este momento. Inuyasha sonrió y solo dijo _'Traeré comida'_, pues él bien sabía el cambio de su amiga, aun antes que ella misma.

—Eres una tonta humana... ¿Lo sabes?—murmuró suavemente y se aseguró de pegarla a él antes de comenzar a admirarla.

Kagome despertó a la mañana del día siguiente, encontrándose entre los brazos de Sesshomaru y el rubor creció hasta las orejas. Se removió incómoda y volvió a quedarse quieta, con miedo de despertarlo.

— ¿Sesshomaru?—llamó suavemente.

— ¿Mmmh?

Ella se estremeció.

Jamás pensó verse con el frío demonio así, y no era que no le gustará, por que después de todo ella estaba 'enamorada' de Sesshomaru, pero... ¡Era Sesshomaru! Por dios, alguien que siempre se alejaba con indiferencia de todos.

— ¿Qué pasa, tonta?—cuestionó otra vez Sesshomaru.

Bueno, era un comienzo el que no le llamará Sacerdotisa o humana, pero... ¿Tonta? Gruñó audible y dirigió una mirada fulminante hacía el demonio, quién aunque sorprendente, sonrió.

— ¿Por qué me llamas 'tonta'?—atacó ella, en un adorable puchero.

— Oh bueno, arriésgate tú vida por mi, pero fue tonto de tu parte.

Esperaba que estuviese agradecido, pero solo un _'acción tonta'_ recibió. Se dio la vuelta con tal de ignorarlo.

— M-me refiero a que... Bueno, no quería que tu murieras... eso. Fue tonto, debiste dejarme.

— ¡Estaba preocupada, IDIOTA! ¡PREOCUPADA! ¡¿Qué pasa si ves al que amas al borde de la muerte?! ¡Bien, pues, no te importa tú vida y solo importa la de él! ¡Me preocupé, maldito demonio idiota!

Esa confesión no se la esperaba y tartamudeó torpemente. Kagome chocó sus labios contra los de él en un beso dulce.

— ¡Te amo! Eso pasa, por eso no pude dejarte ahí.

El no respondió, pero sonrió. Los labios volvieron a unirse, mientras se abrazaron bajo las cobijas y decidieron volver a dormirse.

— Serás una humana impertinente, pero aun así, gracias.—susurró bajo él y la abrazó por la cintura.

Ella sonrió internamente. Tal vez esto fuera solo otro juego de su imaginación, pero... Estaba con él y eso era lo que más importaba.

— Yo también te amo, sacerdotisa tonta.

Las palabras le sorprendieron ¿Había sido Sesshomaru?

Okay, no estaba soñando.

¡No estaba soñando!

Ella volvió a reír por lo bajo, y se aseguró de abrazarlo fuerte, con miedo de perderle.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La noticia se expandió con rapidez. Sesshomaru declaró abiertamente que amaba a Kagome, y la noticia llenó de regocijo, por que ella al fin sería feliz. Y el logró abrirse.

La ángel que lo abrió por completo, haciéndole sonreír. Y ahora quería vivir plenamente con emociones y todos; con la felicidad, la alegría, el amor, la amistad, la preocupación y aquellas cosas buenas que un alma posee para sonreír todos los días aun con todo el pesar de un día pasado.

No sabía cómo, ni desde cuándo, solo sabía que así era y él la amaba con todo el corazón. Corazón que vivía y latía con fuerza todos los días, todos los días por ella, celoso, molesto, como cualquier novio celoso de la ida de aquel ángel de alas blancas que decidió ayudarlo y terminó con él rendido a sus pies.

Besó a Kagome frente a todos, haciéndola sonrojar y suavemente a su oído murmuró;

— Tendrás que estar conmigo... Siempre.

Ella asintió de acuerdo con una sonrisa amplia.

— Y tú conmigo,_ Sessho~_

Aquella ángel de cabellos azabache, ojos chocolate, piel blanca y alas blancas, aquella ángel llamada Kagome. Kagome, la única mujer de Sesshomaru.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! También a los que siguen esto y comentan, me hacen feliz;3

¡Nos veremos en algún otro de estos!

_Bye._


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hoy para disfrutar este nuevo corto!

Yo no podía dormir y me acordé de esas cosas obvias que surgen mientras hablamos. Me sucedió el otro día con un 'amigo' así que decidí hacer esto. ¡Con un final 'Happy End'!

**Advertencias;** Posibles errores ortográficos, coherencia salida, usted sabe, lo natural, es solo un corto;3. **¡Sesshomaru x Kagome!** Si no le gusta el fandom, pensarlo dos veces antes de leer. Bueno, eso~ Lo común!

* * *

**Resumen del Capítulo; **Cosas obvias que tratamos con disimulo y aun así ... ¿No entiendes la indirecta? Nada podía ser más obvio. Golpea tu frente, esto es algo más de esa situación.

**Clasificación del Capítulo; K.** Para todo público. Un cliché que vale la pena. ;3

* * *

**"Más que obvio"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminó vagamente para llegar a un claro del bosque, después de despedirse de con calma de Inuyasha con un simple _"Hey, que yo soy libre aún, hasta luego, amigo." _En realidad era solo para molestarlo, pero ella también estaba cansada de tener que fingir al hanyou una sonrisa, o tener que quedarse siempre con él, cuando ella quería escapar para ver a Sesshomaru.

Oh, bien.

Sonrió alegremente cuando sintió la presencia próxima del demonio y se aventuró al lugar acordado.

En realidad, no tenía idea de cuando esto se formó en un ligero gusto por verlo, a después pasar a sonrojarse con las más mínimas cosas que él expresaba, pero bueno, al final se convirtió en;

_"Oh, maldita sea, estoy enamorada de Sesshomaru."_

Se golpeó en la frente al recordarse así misma aquello y continuó su caminata, con la esperanza de llegar tan rápido como podía, aunque en realidad daba saltos alegres.

Rápidamente avistó el lugar y se dirigió a tientas hacía allí, esquivando las ramas y troncos quemados y deshechos del lugar para no caer. Se posó en el árbol, recostando su espalda sobre el tronco, y una presencia a su lado se materializó con una sonrisa tentadora, pero a su vez tan falsa como siempre.

— Dulce Kagome ¿Otra vez por aquí?—cuestionó la voz del demonio, con un ligero tono de burla.

— Ujum, sabe demonio, que usted mismo me solicitó aquí, solo que esta vez si pude escapar de su hermano, ya sabe.—atacó ella sin mucho interés, desviando su mirada.

En realidad, ya se había acostumbrado a controlar, más o menos, los latidos frenéticos de su corazón, aunque teniendo en cuenta de que él seguía casi asesinándola con la mirada, eso se volvía una tarea un tanto más complicada.

— ¿Demonio?—la voz sonó inquisitiva y molesta.

— Ajá, considera como un castigo por todos los días de "Sacerdotisa" o "humana".

Él bufó notablemente molesto. Bien, no se esperaba eso, en realidad no de ella.

— Sabe, dama, ¿...Cuánto me molesta a mi que me traten así?

— Si, claro, pero se lo merece, véalo de esta forma, tú me hiciste enojar todos estos días con esos apodos, cuando podías haberme dicho por mi nombre.

Bien, ya no era necesario discutir con ella, en realidad renunció a ese idea hacía mucho tiempo. Sonrió levemente hacía ella. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirarla.

— Bueno ¿Y has pensado en lo que te propuse?

— Uhm, si. Pero, aunque me encantaría estar con Rin, aun me queda Shippo y Sango a quiénes aprecio mucho...

Sesshomaru pareció mostrar una mirada comprensiva, en realidad, ya lo sabía, pero valió el intento.

— Descuida, en realidad, lo supuse.—casi pareció su voz decepcionada, y el mismo se sorprendió por su tono.

Kagome pensó rápidamente y simplemente decidió sonreír.

— Tranquilo, no quiere decir que no podré ir contigo cuando quiera, además... No me gusta Inuyasha.

Él sonrió, con el mínimo atisbo de esperanza. Claramente, jamás lo declararía en voz alta.

— Jamás encontrarás novia así.—declaró finalmente Kagome, cansada de haber discutido por un rato con el demonio.

Él frunció el ceño ante la declaración.

— ¿O crees que no? Soy muy famoso, de verdad.

Kagome rió sarcásticamente, en desacuerdo con ello.

— Claro, claro, como diga usted,—volvió a reír ella—Con esa actitud jamás.

— ¿Qué actitud?—cuestionó el demonio, mirándola interrogante.

— De sabelotodo, orgulloso e incapaz de hablar de verdad con el corazón.—suspiró Kagome.

— ¡Oh, bien! ¿Y cuál es la exacta actitud que usted desea para su 'novio', Kagome?—preguntó burlón.

Kagome se lo pensó seriamente, ruborizándose ante la idea.

— Mhn, hipotéticamente, y considerando que sería 'ideal' pues; —resopló con nerviosismo, dudosa o no en seguir.

— Habla, solo con suposición, de otras, no hablarás jamás.

Ella asintió, entonces.

— Diciéndolo así, el tendría que ser como quiera, pero que sepa querer y apreciar todo lo bueno y en ese caso, también a mi.—empezó.

Él arqueó una ceja y le hizo una ceña para continuar.

— Bueno... Ser amable, dulce, a su medida, aunque no lo demuestre externamente, preocupado.

_¿Podría continuar siendo más obvia?_

— ¿Y que actitud quieres en una mujer, Sesshomaru?

El simplemente sonrió con suficiencia.

— Alguien dulce, sarcástica y divertida en medidas iguales, además de amable, preocupada y dedicada, por no decir menos, supongo.

Bien, era una calara descripción de la azabache con ojos chocolate y piel parecido a lo pálida, pero tintada de rosa.

— ¿Y físicamente, como tendría que ser?—Sesshomaru cuestionó.

Bien, eso si que sorprendió a Kagome de parte de Sesshomaru, pero decidió responder.

**Esto no puede ir a peor, terminará mal. **Pensó un tanto cansada, pero dispuesta a llevarlo hasta donde más se podía.

— Mhn, pelo largo, _eh, _ojos dorados y piel pálida... Quizá. Tal vez con marcas en la frente y mejillas, no lo sé. ¿Y en tú caso, Sesshomaru?

El pareció sonreír malicioso y se dispuso a responder.

— Bien, pelo largo, no tanto, de color azabache, ochos chocolate, piel casi pálida, pero con las mejillas sonrojadas por mi cercanía, no sé, ¿Tú que dices?

Él se acercó rápidamente a Kagome, haciéndola enrojecer, lo cual comprobó la teoría de Sesshomaru.

— Y además, su cabello será sedoso y plateado,...—terminó por decir Kagome con una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿Será ese Inuyasha?—Sesshomaru comentó, decidiendo hacerse el idiota para comprobar finalmente todo esto.

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la mención de aquel nombre.

— ¡Qué idiota! ¡Si acabo de describirte a ti!—exclamó ella.

Tarde se dio cuenta y decidió pegarse en medio de la frente, resignada, ante lo que Sesshomaru la miró con un aura extrañamente alegre, bastante impropio de él.

Tratando de arreglar la situación, ella abrió la boca con la intención de inventarse una excusa, pero fue callada por los dulces labios del demonio sobre los suyos. Sesshomaru tenía un extraño sabor a chocolate blanco, un poco agrío, pero tan dulce como el chocolate refería, ¡en verdad!, además de un tinte a frutilla. Aunque ya se lo esperaba. ¿Cómo demonios pensaba en el sabor de los labios de Sesshomaru en este momento?

Se dejó llevar, saboreando. Era una combinación de agrío que ocultaba el dulce azúcar del chocolate, casi con ese relleno de frutilla sobre ello. Casi exactamente como la personalidad de Sesshomaru.

— Oh, ya lo sabía, solo quería confirmarlo, Kagome.—Él le guiñó un ojo, y la mano se cerró más en la cintura de la sacerdotisa, a pegándola aun más a él.

— Maldito demonio, siempre con tus trucos.—ella declaró, suspirando pesado.

El restó importancia ante la queja y la volvió a besar, con un arrastrado "Te amo" que fue correspondido con intensidad por Kagome.

— El maldito demonio que será tu novio ¿no?

— Ehmn, si... ¿novio?

— Ajá. ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Kagome?—él cuestionó con tono seductor.

Kagome sintió enrojecer sus mejillas, al borde de un ardor insoportable que solo quería sumergir su cabeza bajo el agua.

— Emh, y-yo... e-eh,... Si.—aceptó finalmente.

— Oh bueno ¿ves como te dije que si puedo tener novia?—se burló Sesshomaru— Solo que no tengo por que solo se lo pediría a la que amo.

Oficialmente, Kagome había ganado al tomate en competencia del rojo más intenso.

— Uhum, si, te amo Sesshomaru.

El sonrió y ella también. Ambos labios volvieron a unirse.

**Terminó bien** Ella sonrió, sintiendo nuevamente ese sabor de chocolate blanco agrío con frutilla. Un poco raro, pero tan sabroso.

THE END.

-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Al fin definí un sabor para los labios de Sesshomaru en mi propio 'cannon'! -Es como mi versión y como yo quiero que sea;3-

El sabor de los labios de Sesshomaru, para mi, sería; Un chocolate blanco agrío, -un poco- y con frutilla. ¡Me falta el de Kagome! Igual, lo encontraré.

¿Y ustedes que opinan de esto? ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
